Dairy Of A Fairy Guardian
by lizflores09151997
Summary: Michel's life where he records his real-life experiences based on a diary [Warning : It has sexual words there] before and after he meets with Kim and the prophecy will happened.


**_March 1st_** _When winter season was over, as spring arrives as the fairies of nature had gathered the island with excitement in their faces as they saw me again. I almost treated them as my own children even I had a body of a young boy with light vanilla skin, short unruly spiky blonde hair, mysterious purple eyes that almost looking like a earthly mineral called as amethyst and a bright smile in my face. I have a calm personality and I didn't knew about the outside world that I was just like a small bird who came out of its own shell but I was still curious about the human world._ _ **March 2nd**_ _Biam was still 'the bully' as he bullied other fairies that he was 'my favorite'. But no, I loved them all which I confronted him as he was shaking in fear, he was always nervous when I came into scene and asking him why he would bully some other fairies but he was thinking about me getting my blood boil, giving him some punishment and physically hurt him. I calmly told him to stop bullying the fairies because it would hurt their own feelings._ ** _March 3rd_** _Rena, the rose-human fairy of all flowers that she was my first love. yes I loved her dearly even I found out that Rena was my wetnurse and my adopted mother that she treats me as her own child but I was trying to hide my feelings for her but it is too late when Marina (she's the water fairy) said it to Rena but she was surprised and got angry at me at first then she told me that it looks weird to me that I fell for her but she told me that she was the one who became my adoptive mother and also her wet-nurse after the fairies given their powers, spreading the magical sap from the tree of life to give life on this planet and also the birth of the healthy Earth as Laura gave birth to me without an intervention of 'a man' or any 'male entities' which she told to her that she could take good care of me while Laura was given a role on this planet as 'Mother Nature'._ ** _March 4th_** _When I was a baby, Rena would use her powers to grew her size just like Laura's average height that she could use her bosom so I can suckle if I was 'feeling hungry' or my tummy would be empty and Rena told me that she wanted to have a child but it turns out her womb didn't work after her 'intervention with a male fairy' and her unborn child dies in her womb by 'miscarriage' as she was now 'feeling depressed' that she hides her 'sadness, self-blaming and depression' away from me._ ** _March 5th_** _As night comes, the Fairies of Nature gathered at Sitele Island which it is the home of the fairies as they used their energy to give life at the tree of life and after that they were playing around the island with excitement in their faces, being mischievous and happy ones. 'Terra Mater' told me that there is a Genesis prophecy about me 'fighting against pure spirits who have turned monsters with a young girl with pure heart, her soul was damaged after seeing her father's death, she was taking vengeance against to the woman who killed her father, she rides in an air transport, wielding her 'firearm weapon' and has knowledge and wisdom in her beautiful but piercing forest green eyes, light skin as vanilla and reddish brown hair..' I wanna meet 'her' someday._ ** _March 21st_**

 _I woke up in a dream that I've met a beautiful girl who has the same age as mine and was born from the ocean, she has pinkish white skin, she wore a green tight tank top and stockings as her clothes were breathable under the sea, her ears were resemble to a fins from a fish, she has a long dark pink hair that the tip of a Scorpion and green eyes. Her name was Tanya, also a fairy guardian and the oceanic fairy which she lives under the sea and guarding 'Aqua Mater', a legendary gigantic yet magical coral that gives nourish and health to the ocean which Tanya wore a beautiful long green dress with accents and accessories that can relate to the ocean's symbols like corals, pearls, seaweed and Tanya has a breathtaking beauty which she seduces me to the shores underneath the moonlight as she wants to hold my hand but I done with it, I also held her hand, as we closed our eyes and having our 'first kiss' then she laid her back to the ground as I was laying atop of her then we began to make-out. god is a woman indeed._

 ** _March 22nd_**

 _I told the dream to Rena, Sitele, Biam, Queen, Majest and Sir Brown but Laura arrives into the scene where she wore a disgust look in her face that she told me that it is part of the fairy guardian's life that you can have 'an intervention and a sexual intercourse' with other fairy guardians, entities or a human_

 _ **March 24th**_

 _I woke up one night that the reddish brown hair girl with beautiful but deadly pierced freen eyes that she screams out in fear that I quickly sat up in bed, I was panting and sweating heavily that I decided to takw a walk until I saw that it was now daylight, taking a walk and having a hard time._

 ** _March 30th_** _I forgot to record any details to this diary that my name is Michel, I was named by the former fairy guardian who was a son of Zeus and Demeter and also the brother of Persephone, who died as a hero while saving the island by invaders and also some 'demonic entities' from beneath the Earth. As Spring arrives, the Tree of Life conceived a newborn fairy with yellow skin and has a dog-deer hybrid with small white wings and small white horns which he was small, cute and a fluff so I named him as Poyo aka 'the fairy of Spring season' then I saw a yellow red colored biplane with orange wings that resembles a wings from a bat, had turbines in it and the pilot? 'a girl'? I haven't seen such a 'girl' who drives the plane made out of metals and bolts in it._ _ **March 31st**_ _The fairies helped me to find 'the girl in the plane' which I saw 'her' laying on the floor unconsciously that I stood beside 'her' and examine 'her'. the description of 'her' in the Genesis prophecy would be true that 'she' has a light skin like vanilla and reddish brown hair but if 'she' wakes and knowing 'her' eye color. the others carried her way to the Tree of Life and they laid 'her' down. Well, I should stroll around the island while waiting for 'her' to wake up._ **[PS : I wasn't so prepared and have you listened to Utada Hikaru's full version of "Don't Think Twice" in English. I am gonna put the description down below and this story and the song would be accurate as its own finest.]**


End file.
